Don't Call It Crazy, Call It Fun
by lollipops-and-unicorns
Summary: Phil is moving to the boardingschool, his long known youtube friend PJ has been visiting for 2 years. In his first summer at school he makes new friends, new expieriences and finds out a few thing about himself he never would've expected.
1. Chapter 1

I opened the trunk and pulled out my suitcase, already grinning out of excitement. I was a bit nervous, but my curiosity was bigger than my fear. Soon mom came around the car to help me and I pushed her hands away.

"Mom. I'll be fine.", I sighed setting my black suitcase on the ground.  
"I know it's just…", my mom gasped and once again she began to cry.  
I didn't hesitate any longer and pulled her into a hug, trying not to lose any tears myself.  
"I'll be fine. I promise.", I whispered, pulling back a bit, "I'm the one who wanted this, remember?"

I smiled hoping to cheer her up a bit, but somehow it only made the situation worse for her.

"Phil!" I heard a familiar voice calling from the distance and spun around to see a dark-haired, tall boy running along the beige pavement.  
"PJ!", I yelled and ran towards my friend, crashing into him and he welcomed me with a tight hug.  
We soon pulled away noticing it was a bit awkward.  
"Man, I can't believe you're finally here. You're gonna love it here.", he smiled and looked over my shoulder towards the car, where my mom was still crying, "Wow, your moms seems to be taking it pretty bad."  
I looked back and shook my head.  
"Yeah, she's not ready to let go of her little boy.", I sighed and turned to make my way back to get my suitcase. PJ close behind.

PJ stopped with a halt and did a short wave to my mother, who attacked him with a tight hug.

"PJ.", she gasped, "You've gotten so BIG. It's been forever since I've seen you."  
PJ looked at me over her shoulder, rolling his eyes but still smiling.  
"Yes, Mrs Lester. I'm a big boy now.", he giggled, not knowing if he should hug back or not.  
I interrupted the hug and pulled on her shirt.

"Mom, it's enough now."  
She pulled away and wiped away the tears with her purple sweater, leaving black stains from all the mascara she was wearing.

I closed the trunk and took a grip of the handle of my suitcase. I took a step back so my mother wouldn't hug me again the next 20 minutes. And yes, if I had let her she would've held me another hour.

"I guess I'll get going.", I said and my mother slowly nodded, folding her arms in front of her chest.  
There was an awkward silence and you could tell she was trying her best to hold back, but as my mom was, she couldn't.

"Sweety, if you ever need anything, you know you can call. And even if you decide that you want to come back home, its fine. You can-"

"Mom.", I interrupted her, "I'm going to go now."

I waved one last time and gave PJ a look saying that we should leave as soon as possible, before she steals more precious minutes I could spend getting to know people and looking around the school.

As PJ was he hugged my mom one last time and whispered something in her ear I couldn't hear and I shook my head. As soon as PJ was back beside me I turned around and walked towards the giant building that would be my new school in 8 weeks. Yes, in 8 weeks.

I had decided to go to a boarding school about 5 hours away from where I lived. How I came up with that crazy Idea? PJ. I'd known PJ for 5 years now. We met on Youtube when we first started making videos and soon became best friends. He use to live where I lived, that's how my mom got to know him, but about 2 years ago he decided to go to a boarding school, I would finally be able to call my new home. Instead of getting use to the school right when the classes started, the school insisted I move in at the beginning of our summer vacation, which seemed to be pretty fun at boarding school. Partys, Festivals in the area and all kind of crazy stuff PJ said I 'would notice when they happen', which kind of scared me.

We went to the principles office, I signed in and got the chance to replace Pjs roommate Daren, who PJ hated more than anything.

And soon enough stood in front of the boys Dorm and I took a deep breath.  
"You nervous?", PJ asked waiting to push open the tall doors.  
"Kind of. I don't know anybody here.", I answered, noticing my hands beginning to sweat.  
"It'll be fine. I have some awesome people I want to introduce you to as soon as you put your stuff up in the room."

He smiled at me one last time and pushed the doors open. His room, or now our room was number 215. Luckily easy to remember. Anyway it was the only door in the hallway, covered with comic figures PJ had drawn.  
He unlocked the door, throwing me a pair of keys.

"Here it is. You can go ahead, look around and I'll be right back. Just want to tell the others you're here.", he smiled and left me alone. I watched him as he ran down the stairs, that led outside and walked into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The walls of Pjs room were painted darkblue and he had pictures and paintings hanging all over his walls. He was a really good artist. In video making, in making music and in drawing. Basically in everything. I admired that.

I walked over to the bed on the other side of the room, which didn't seem to be Pjs, since the wall was covered with half naked chicks on motor bikes. It must have been Darens bed. I decided to ignore the fact, that he still had his stuff laying around and put them onto one pile in the corner of the room, to get them out of the way, hoping Daren wouldn't come back anytime soon.

After about an hour PJ came back to the room, noticing that I had emptied my suitcase and cleaned up the rest time I had before he came back.

"Wow.", he said peeking around the corner, "You didn't have to do this, Phil. Are you always this tidy?"

I looked up from the floor, where I was sorting my camera equipment. "Yeah. Hope you don't mind.",

"No. It's fine. But don't expect me to be that way.", he laughed and walked over to his guitar that leaned against his bed (he seemed pretty protective about that piece of wood), "I always need a little mess. Helps me think."

I sat still and nodded. "So… what's up with your friends? You said earlier that-"

"Oh yeah, we're going to Chris apartment to drink a few beers and play some video games and they said they would find it pretty cool if you'd come.", he interrupted me, playing a few chords on his guitar.

"Does Chris go to school here too?"

"Nah, he dropped out a year ago. Too, busy with other things."

"And how does he get the money for the apartment?"

PJ shrugged his shoulders. "He has his ways. Some advice from me - Don't ask him."

"Why? What'll happen?", I asked and pushed myself from the floor.

"He'd have to kill you." PJ stood up from his bed and went over to his wardrobe. "I'm just kidding.", he laughed when he noticed the look on my face seemed confused about if it should look scared or amused.

"Yeah. Sure.", I said.

I watched as he pulled out a dark grey shirt, that looked like a shirt you wear under a suit, and threw it at me.

"Put this on.", he demanded, putting on a similar shirt himself.

"Do you think I don't have clothes?", I laughed, already doing what I was told and pulled my lion shirt over my head.

"No. But I doubt you have anything fancy. No offence."

"I thought we're going to Chis'."

"We are.", he said without further explanation and left into the bathroom.

I pulled on the shirt and buttoned it shut, when I noticed it was from Louis Vuitton. Gasping at the fact I was holding a maybe worth over 200 pound shirt in my hands, I looked up to the open bathroom, where PJ was still combing his hair and putting on some good smelling aftershave.

He showed me around the campus and soon it was 9:30 pm and we were on our way to Chris' house, that was luckily only a few blocks away from the school. He lived in an old brick building, that kind of reminded me of those houses you see in ghetto movies. PJ seemed pretty chilled, but somehow I was still shocked by how the streets changed in only a few blocks. To be honest, I felt pretty nervous walking those streets at night and was just waiting for somebody to molest us with a gun or a knife. Not that I would have anything to give them except for Pjs expensive shirt. And then I thought about the fact that he might actually sacrifice me to save it.

"Who's there, nigga?" I heard a voice coming from the speaker over the doorbell.

"Dan, open the door.", PJ commanded and already laid his hand on the doorknob.

"Only if you suck my dick.", the boy laughed through the microphone.

"Open the door and go fuck yourself. How about that?", PJ suggested.

"Sounds a bit lonely. Did you bring the new kid?", he asked and I looked up from the ground.

"Yup, now open up."

The boy began saying something that obviously was about me as the speaker turned off and a loud buzz sound unlocked the door.

The stairwell was pitch black and you could hear the sound of music playing in the distant. As we slowly made our way up the music became louder and I started to feel a bit uncomfortable and excited. I had no idea who these people were, but as the longest friend I've ever had, I trusted PJ. We arrived at the top floor where the door was wide open, lights were shining and loud music was blasting through speakers and I wondered how you couldn't hear all this outside, since these walls seemed to be over 100 years old.

"I thought you said we were going to drink some beer and play video games.", I said noticing about 25 people wandering around the, actually well looking apartment, drinking, having fun, some dancing, some guys getting lap dances and some who had obviously had a bit too much and were sleeping on their chairs.

"We have beer and video games, so I didn't lie did I?", he smiled and looked across the room.

A shorter guy, from the corner with the girls came towards us and hugged PJ, patting his back.

"Hey, dude. Nice to see you made it. And sorry Dan didn't let you in right away. He's pretty drunk again.", he laughed, sipping his drink and looked over to me.

"Is this the new kid?", he whispered to PJ. As if I couldn't have heard it. PJ nodded and turned to the side a bit to whisper something in his ear.

I just looked around as if I wasn't even interested in what he had to say, when suddenly I felt a warm whisper in my own ear.

"Nice shirt."

I spun around to see a brown-haired boy, taller than me, looking down at me.

He laughed and took a big sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry, man. Didn't mean to seem freaky. You must be the new kid. I'm Dan.", he said a bit hyperactive and reached out with one hand.

I shook his hand and nodded, trying to seem as if I wasn't as uncomfortable as I actually was in that moment.

"I'm Phil."

The boy just stood there staring down at me smiling.

Luckily I was saved from the awkward interaction, when a hand pulled my shoulder and I spun back around to PJ and the other guy.

"So, Phil you want something to drink?", the shorter guy asked.

I looked at PJ like a kid looking for permission from his mother.

"I don't really drink.", I finally said.

"Oh, c'mon. If you come to Chris' party you have to drink something. That's the whole point of all this.", the guy said. For a moment I was wondering if he was talking about a Chris or if he was Chris and was talking about himself in third person.

He walked towards the white cream colored couches, where Dan was already sitting, making out with a young girl in a black short dress. PJ patted my shoulder, obviously hinting me to follow him. And so I did.

"Hey, listen up guys.", Chris said (I knew it _had _to be Chris, since he had an attitude, as if he ran this place), when I reached the table, circled by guys and girls, "This is the new kid I told you guys about. His name is Phil and I think we should first of all welcome him with a toast."

He picked up an empty cup from the table, filled it with whiskey and handed it to me, grinning. I shook my head, but finally just decided to accept it.

"A toast to Phil.", he said raising his cup. The people around the table looked at me, repeated the words and drank out.

I also drank out, continued by a loud cough. PJ laughed and laid his arm around my shoulder.

"You really don't drink often, do you?"

I shook my head and flinched my eyes, hoping the burning would stop.

"Hey, Phil.", I heard Dan calling from one of the couches. He waved, wanting me to come over to him.

He patted on the empty spot beside him and pushed the girl off his lap.

"I'm busy right now, sweetie. I'll get back to you later though.", he said arrogantly and watched her as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I'm sorry if I-", I began and pointed at the girl, who didn't look older than 17. Was that even legal?

"No. I asked you to come here, didn't I?", he interrupted me and folded his hands on his lap, leaning forward, "She's a bitch anyway."

I was silent as I watched his gaze flow through the room, shaking a bit and I noticed you were hardly able to see his iris.

He looked back at me, noticing I was staring.

"What?", he asked, nervously tapping his feet.

"Oh, nothing I was just wondering…", I paused a moment noticing I was right. Despite the, actually bright lights in the room, his pupils almost hid his entire iris.

"What are you on?", I asked smiling, hoping to seem more cool about it than scared.

"Oh, yeah. It's MDMA. Nothing bad.", he reassured me.

"What's MD…"

"MDMA. It's a very pure ecstasy. You want some?"

Quickly I shook my head.

"Oh. No I don't do drugs.", I said.

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned closer to me.

"Were you… planning on getting laid tonight?", he asked.

I wasn't quite sure how to react since I hadn't had that much experience with one night stands and just shrugged my shoulders, since I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"That girl over there in the corner, is Stacy. She gives the best blowjobs you could picture.", he grinned and seemed to be getting lost in memories I wasn't sure I wanted to know about. She seemed pretty good looking, with her long black hair and shorts, but somehow she didn't quite appeal to me.

"Isn't she taken?", I asked when I noticed the guy standing beside her. He had his arms around her and was sliding his hands all over her.

"No, that's Tuck. He's just looking for someone to stay with for the night. But you should know, if a girl has the choice between any guy and me, they usually pick me.", he giggled to himself and called the girl, "Hey, Stacy. Come here real quick."

The girl pulled away from Tuck and made her way over to Dan, pulling another girl with her. Dan seemed to be right.

"Hey, Dan.", they said in a high voice, blushing.

"Hey, girls. This is my friend Phil. He just moved here today and I wanted to make his first day a good one, you know?" Did he just call me friend? And no- Who said I wanted to…

The girls looked over to me, the blonde one bit her lip and smiled.

I blushed and did a small waving movement.

"He's a little shy.", Dan whispered, "So you know… I'd say we get him in a good mood and head back to the dorms?"

The girls nodded and looked back at me grinning.

I looked to Dan who seemed quite amused about the situation. He leaned to the table filled two cups with a drink that had been filled into a water bottle.

Then I remembered that I had totally forgotten PJ and looked around the big living room. He was nowhere to be found and I wondered where he could be.

"Here you go. Lets have a toast to tonight.", Dan said holding out a cup, with a drink that looked a bit like cola. In the meanwhile the 2 girls had sat down beside Dan and also had a drink. I turned my head, noticing they were waiting for me and took the drink.

"To tonight.", I smiled and forced the bitter tasting drink down my throat.


End file.
